


Troublesome Teenagers

by kitterkat100



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitterkat100/pseuds/kitterkat100
Summary: Shikamaru has been acting weird. He has been getting up early in the mornings willingly. Shikaku is going to get the bottom of this, even if his friends think he is being paranoid.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 715
Collections: Naruto Fanfics





	Troublesome Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauravenclaw/gifts).



> So, this is based off prompts on https://lauraperfectinsanity.tumblr.com/post/187097202577/ from almost a year ago. But I am in a Naruto mood and there is not near enough Shikanaru fics so this happened. There are three things to note.   
> 1) This fic is based on prompt #14 "Shikaku starts to notice something unusual in his son: even when he doesn’t have a mission, Shikamaru wakes up pretty early and goes out of the house saying he’s going training, only to return at sundown and even later looking like he actually trained all day, and despite that, looking happy. He decides to solve the mystery (maybe enlisting his friends help, Inoichi and Choza, or maybe even Shibi’s and his kikaichus) and he finds out Shikamaru doesn’t train with his team or with his sensei. He follows Shikamaru deep in the Nara forest only to find out that he’s actually training hard all day, but, surprisingly with Naruto (recently returned from her trip). And them training together isn’t the only thing he witnesses, cause his son is apparently hiding that he also has a girlfriend."  
> 2) All of the prompts ask for Female Naruto. Usually, I am not a big fan of changing the gender of characters. But with Naruto, I actually tend to hc him as genderfluid or just not caring about gender in general.   
> 3) If you see any spelling mistakes let me know. Any other corrections will be ignored. I wrote this in like 30 minutes. Let it be the dumpster fire it was meant to be.

His son was acting odd. He was waking up early in the morning, which for anyone who knew the Nara Clan heir was a red flag. To Shikaku it was concerning. He had never known his son to be up before dawn. Shikamaru said he was going to train, but when Shikaku asked Ino and Choji about early morning training they both looked confused. And then he went to Asuma, who also did not know anything. So, doing what any worried father would do if his sixteen-year-old started to act odd, he started to stalk Shikamaru.

It didn't work very well at first, because to do so meant that Shikaku was also getting up at dawn. And while he had been Jonin Commander since before Minato's death he still did not like being awake before he absolutely had to be. But one morning he lucked out, in that he had not gone to sleep the night before due to a pile of paperwork. When he heard the front door open and close he got up to discreetly follow his heir. But trying to do this proved more troublesome than he had predicted and lost track of Shikamaru on the way to the training grounds on the very edge of the village.

That night when he went out drinking with Inoichi and Choza, he laid out what was going on.

Inoichi and Choza just exchanged an exasperated look. Inoichi was the first one to speak, "Have you maybe considered the possibility that Shikamaru has a girlfriend that he is trying to hide? You did the same thing with Yoshino."

"Have you met my son? He couldn't get a girlfriend on his own. The day Shikamaru gets a girlfriend is the day that Ino will run through the village telling everyone in sight." Shikaku stated, knowing that neither of his friends could deny this. Inoichi just looked defeated at the fact that his daughter was one of the biggest gossips in the Village, at least she knew how to keep some things secret.

"Shikaku, he is sixteen. Teenagers just do strange things sometimes."

"Inoichi, our children are shinobi. If they sneak around it could be anything from them learning a dangerous technique without assistance to them selling out the Village's secrets." Shikaku replied. He didn't actually think that Shikamaru would betray the  Choza took a long sip of his sake, "If you are so concerned about this, Shika, then we will help."

Shikaku nodded, "In two days we will follow the target from site A to his destination. There we will determine the cause of his actions, and if we need to intervene in some way."

* * *

Two days later saw the three men positioned outside of Shikaku's home. When Shikamaru appeared he surprised them by not heading towards the training grounds, but into the Nara forest. While it was not unusual for Nara to train there, they tried not to because it would scare the deer. The three exchanged a look before following the chunin into the woods.

It didn't take long for them to follow him to a clearing with a small spring that the deer would sometimes stop to drink from. And there was a figure waiting for Shikamaru. A blonde figure. Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. What was Shikamaru doing with the girl that he always had described as a loud troublemaker that was too draining to be around? Behind Shikaku's back, Choza and Inoichi exchanged a look that clearly conveyed how unsurprised they were that there was, in fact, a girl.

After the two teenagers greeted each other they began to spar. There was only taijutsu, no ninjutsu, for now. The two sparred like this for a while when they finally took a break. Though this seemed to be more for Shikamaru's sake, the blonde did not look even slightly winded. As the sat down the girl pulled out a couple of bento boxes, one of which she handed to her companion. And they ate breakfast and just talked.

The adults were a bit too far to hear what type of conversation that the two were having. But they were close enough to see when Shikamaru gently grabbed Naruto's face and kissed her.

Shikaku slapped his forehead while his two "friends" laughed at him.

* * *

That evening Shikaku waited for his son to return. Yoshino was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the side door opened and his troublesome son walked in. "So, Naruto Uzumaki," Shikaku took a sip of his sake. He figured it would be easier to lay his cards on the table first.

Shikamaru went through several facial expressions before settling on sheepish, "She is not as troublesome as she was before she went with Lord Jiraiya."

Shikaku nodded, “Well, bring her for dinner. Your mother would like to meet her."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me other at my tumblr: kitterkat100.


End file.
